The Secret of the Takarazuka Pair!
by shanejayell
Summary: Eriko and Kouda are rooming with the "Takarazuka Pair" on the school trip.... will they learn their secret? YURI, Adulty.


Disclaimer, I own none of the characters from the manga and anime of Girl's High, they belong to Towa Ohshima and I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Also, this story has yuri content and is not intended for kids.

Girl's High!  
The Secret of the Takarazuka Pair!

Eriko Takahashi sighed as she said, "We should really stop, Kouda."

Akari Kouda looked at her in surprise, "You mean you've given up on our intention to bond with the Takarazuka pair?"

Pushing her longer brown hair back Eriko shook her head, "It's not that. It's just, all we seem to do to them on this Okinawa trip is bother them."

Kouda frowned, but had to concede her attempts to get close to the two women hadn't gone too well. Since arriving at the hotel and their group checking into their room, her natural tendency towards cosplay and outrageousness hadn't gone well with either Nao or Sayaka, frightening them both.

Giving Eriko a thoughtful look Kouda asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Eriko shrugged slightly as she answered, "Just calm down a bit, all right? If we want to get to know them it'll have to happen at it's own pace."

"I hate to admit it," Kouda admitted, "but you may be right."

"Then let's head back," Eriko said as she lead the way out of a deserted corner of the building. After Kouda's last outrageous stunt Akari had bodily hauled her out of the room, giving a feeble excuse to the surprised Nao and Sayaka.

"What sort of excuse are you going to make up?" Kouda asked as they headed back to their room, nodding hello to familiar faces as they passed.

"It's late enough they've probably gone to bed," Eriko offered optimistically, "we just have to sneak in quietly."

"I do not sneak," Kouda protested mildly.

"You will this time," Eriko said as they reached their suite. "Now, quietly....," she murmured as she pushed open the door.

"Ah!" a voice gasped from the darkness.

"Kouda?" Eriko whispered, turning to her in surprise.

"Wasn't me," Kouda whispered back.

"Then...," Eriko blinked, looking back in the room where they heard a low groan. "Maybe we should come back later?"

"Oh no," Kouda said firmly, pushing Eriko forward then shutting the door, waiting till her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She tiptoed in silently, but soon realized the girls on the bed were so occupied they wouldn't have noticed a marching band.

Sayaka crouched over Nao, the boyish looking woman sprawled on the bed, her bare breasts rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Her shirt was open and bra discarded, her nipples thrusting up painfully.

"You look so beautiful like this," Sayaka purred as she leaned forward to run her tongue over each breast.

'I wouldn't have thought she was the aggressive one,' Kouda thought, surprised, 'she's so quiet and sweet normally.'

Nao gasped again, her body arching and Eriko was shocked to see her hands and legs were tied to the bedposts. "Please," Nao gasped huskily, trying to push her breasts towards Sayaka's mouth.

"Please what?" Sayaka asked innocently, smiling down at Nao.

"Please, stop teasing me," Nao made herself meet the other girl's eyes as she softly begged, "I need you, Sayaka."

"Just like I need you," Sayaka agreed as she bent down to suck firmly at Nao's pointed, reddened nipple. Her other hand slid along the bare leg up to Nao's panties, delicately stroking the soaked crotch.

"Ugh," Nao made a incoherent sound as her hips jerked under Sayaka's touch.

Sayaka laughed merrily as she continued to stroke, alternating between light stroked and heavy, biting and sucking on Nao's breasts. As her lover became more and more excited Sayaka ground her own wetness against Nao's thigh. They raced together towards climax, their bodies straining towards completion, then with a strangled cry Sayaka came, her convulsions triggering Nao's orgasm too.

"Come on," Eriko yanked Kouda back out of the room before the dazed lovers could notice the two peepers.

"Wow," Kouda murmured as they stood out in the hall once again, "I knew they were close, but I never thought...."

"Me, too," Eriko admitted, trying not to feel vaguely excited by what they had seen. Both girls had seemed to enjoy themselves so much, it was kind of erotic.

"We've gotta go tell the others," Kouda said excitedly, eyes gleaming as she imagined spilling the news to their friends.

"No, we don't," Eriko said firmly, grabbing Kouda by the shoulder.

Kouda gave her a indignant look, "Why not?"

Eriko sighed quietly as she explained, "Think about it. If the teachers find out, they could be expelled! Or worse."

Clearly, Kouda hadn't thought of that as she visibly deflated. "I guess you're right," she admitted, frowning.

"Let's give them a few minutes," Eriko said patiently, "go in there and pretend we didn't see anything."

"Aww," Kouda sighed, "can't we at least hint....?"

Eriko gave her a pained look, "We wanted to get closer to them, not make them permanently uncomfortable around us."

"All right, all right," Kouda agreed as they walked back to their room.

Eriko took a moment to knock then called out, "We're coming in."

Both Sayaka and Nao were sitting casually on the bed, looking a little rumpled but other than that perfectly normal. They had also pulled up the blankets on their bed, presumedly covering up any telling stains.

"Is everything all right?" Nao asked curiously, "you were gone a long while."

Kouda gave Eriko a wicked look, "She was having some bathroom troubles and made me wait for her."

"Hey!" Eriko protested.

"Heh," Sayaka covered her mouth as she fought back a smile. "Well, if you don't mind I think we'll go to bed." Warmly she added, "I'm exhausted."

The four of them made their bed preparations, then Eriko turned out the lights. "Night all," she agreed as she climbed into bed.

"Night," Nao agreed, listening until she heard the soft sounds of people asleep. Softly she murmured to Sayaka, "Do you think they saw?"

"They're good kids," Sayaka answered softly, "I think we're all right." She chuckled softly as she added, "I think I like them."

"Me too," Nao agreed as they too prepared to sleep.

End

Notes: Eriko and Kouda's attempt to bond with these two is from the High School Girls manga volume eight. Kouda, being the unusual type, tries odd contact lenses, cosplay and other behaviors to win them over.


End file.
